Jung Family (Lip Sequel)
by Johntenny
Summary: Ini hanya mengisahkan perjalan Jaehyun dan Taeyong di kehidupan real life mereka dan juga sisi Idol mereka. YAOI JAEYONG! NCT! Rated M untuk jaga-jaga. LIP itu singkatan dari Love In Problem ya guyss


Jung Family (Lip's Sequel)

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong, David, and Davy(OC)

T – M

 _Don't like Don't read!_

 _THIS IS JAEYONG STORY!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _JOHNTENNY PRESENT_

* * *

Menjadi _trainee_ di salah satu _agency_ besar seperti _SM Entertaiment_ memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih dengan segala peraturan dan kontrak yang mengikat. Namun itu adalah presepsi Taeyong yang dulu, dimana ia dan teman-temannya yang terikat dengan _SM_ begitu di tuntut untuk menjadi professional di segala bidang dalam dunia selebriti.

Dan sekarang, ia berpikir _SM_ tidak sekejam itu. Bahkan sampai ia melanggar peraturan yang tertulis jelas di kertas putih yang pernah ia tanda tangani di awal sebelum ia resmi menjadi seorang _trainee_. Mulai dari ia menjalin hubungan dengan teman _trainee_ -nya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, Jung Jaehyun. Menyembunyikan identitas kelahirnya yang terlahir sebagai _yeoja_ lalu ia hamil di luar nikah dengan Jaehyun sampai akhirnya ia menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga dengan Jaehyun di umurnya yang masih tergolong sangat muda.

Ia kira, _SM_ akan sangat marah besar padanya, tapi kenyataannya tidak. _SM_ masih mau mempertahankannya sebagai seorang _trainee_ begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Tidak hanya ia, semua teman-temannya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Walau harus berhati-hati terhadap para _sassaeng_ _SM_ yang berkeliaran dimana saja yang terus berusaha mengintai setiap sudut _agency_ -nya itu. termasuk skandal-skandal yang menjebak para _trainee_ atau pun artisnya.

Dan saat seperti ini, ia dan kedua anaknya di beri kesempatan untuk tampil di publik lewat sebuah majalah yang dikhususkan untuk ibu dan anak.

Ia ditawari oleh _SM_ untuk mengisi salah satu majalah Jepang edisi ibu dan anak. _SM_ sengaja tidak mengambil Majalah Korea karena khawatir fans mengenalinya. Ia pun harus di _Crossdress_ untuk menyempurnakan, karena biarpun Jepang itu _legal_ , tetap saja ia harus berjaga-jaga.

Kini ia sudah siap dengan _Skinny jeans_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang membuat kakinya terlihat semakin ramping, _white oversize T-shirt_ , _wig_ rambut panjang warna hitam sepinggang, dan wajahnya yang dirias tipis membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Ia menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum melihat kedua bayinya yang sekarang sudah semakin cantik dan tampan. David dan Davy sudah lebih dulu _photoshoot_. Mereka hanya di balut dengan handuk putih dan diletakkan di atas kasur besar.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat anak kembarnya begitu antusias di depan kamera. Taeyong tersenyum lebar menatap putri cantiknya yang begitu menurun dari suaminya.

 _"Jaehyunie...Davy cantik sekali..."_

Hatinya menghangat saat mengingat Jaehyun.

"Taeyong- _ssi_ , kini giliran anda bersama kedua anak anda sudah mau dimulai..." kata _staff_ _noona_ sedikit menepuk bahunya. Taeyong tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan membungkuk kecil pada _staff_ _noona_ itu.

Kini kedua anaknya telah berpakaian dengan baju terusan putih polos dengan sebuah latar ruang santai dengan sepasang sofa dan karpet abu-abu berbulu halus.

Taeyong menggendong Davy dengan membawanya menghadap Kamera dan David yang tengkurap menghadapnya. Taeyong mengajak kedua anaknya itu berceloteh ria hingga membuat kedua anaknya tertawa dan kadang berteriak melengking.

Semua _staff_ yang ada diruangan pemotretan itu tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah ibu dan kedua anaknya itu terlihat sangat lucu.

Selang sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya pemotretan selesai. Pihak staff sangat puas dengan hasil potretnya, mereka terlihat sangat natural dan sempurna.

"Taeyong- _ssi_ , terimakasih atas kerja samanya dan juga _Jung babys_. Mereka sangat lucu dan aktif, senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Taeyong- _ssi_." Ucap produser majalah itu dengan senyum sopan.

Taeyong yang sudah tidak lagi _crossdressing_ tersenyum pada produser itu. "Sama-sama Pd- _nim_ , saya juga sangat senang dapat bekerja sama dengan kalian." Balas Taeyong membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana _Jung_ _babys_?" tanya wanita yang sudah berkepala tiga itu namun masih terlihat cantik. "Eum, mereka sedang bersama mereka." Unjuk Taeyong pada dua _staff_ _noona_ yang sedang menggendong dua anaknya. Bayinya tidak terlihat rewel bersama orang lain membuatnya sedikit bangga.

"Mereka begitu menggemaskan yaa...cantik dan tampan! Benar-benar perpaduan Taeyong- _ssi_ dan Jaehyun- _ssi_." Puji Pd- _nim_ itu. Namja manis itu merona mendengarnya membuat wanita disampingnya tersenyum geli.

" _Gomawo_ Pd- _nim_."

"Haha...kau lucu sekali Taeyong-ah." Kali ini ia mencoba akrab dengan salah satu _trainee SM_ itu. "Baiklah, apa kalian akan langsung pulang?" tanyanya.

Taeyong mengangguk..." Ya, Pd- _nim_ kami akan segera pulang karena sepertinya ini sudah agak Sore." kata Taeyong. "OK, Taeyong-ah sampai jumpa lagi." salam Pd- _nim_ sebelum meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum menanggapi. Dua staff noona itu menghampiri Taeyong. "Taeyong- _ssi_ , sepertinya David dan Davy sudah mengantuk ya." Kata salah satunya pada Taeyong.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah manisnya saat melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah menguap dengan wajah yang mulai rewel, menunjukkan kalau mereka sudah ingin tidur.

"Ya, tolong letakkan mereka di kereta dorongnya saja." Taeyong menunjuk kereta dorong yang diletakkan dekat pintu itu. Dua _staff_ _noona_ itu mengerti dan segera meletakkan dua bayi manis itu sebelum mengamuk.

"Terimakasih _noona_ sudah menemani mereka bermain." Kata Taeyong tulus. " _Nan_ _gwaenchana_ Taeyong- _ssi_ , kami senang bermain dengan mereka, mereka sangat menggemaskan." Jawab keduanya.

"Ah, baiklah kami pamit pulang dulu _noona_." Pamit Taeyong sambil mendorong kereta anaknya keluar dari ruangan itu sekalian menuju mobilnya.

"Sama-sama dan hati-hati Taeyong- _ssi_ " jawab keduanya kompak.

Taeyong mengintip anaknya yang ternyata masih membuka matanya. sepertinya mereka belum akan tidur sebelum meminum susunya.

Ia memasuki _Van_ -nya dibantu oleh supirnya. Ia membawa David dan Davy ke dalam mobil. Ia menidurkan Davy di kursi sampingnya yang sudah di ubah menjadi kasur kecil untuk kedua bayinya.

Davy diberinya ASI botol sementara ia menyusui David. Ia menghela nafas karena sedikit merasa repot, namun tidak ia jadikan beban. Ia merasa senang walau hanya bertiga bersama anaka-anaknya.

Ia tahu Jaehyun tengah sibuk latihan, jadi ia harus menerima kalau ia harus menjadi single parents sementara.

David dan Davy sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran mobil dan menoleh ke arah anaknya untuk mengawasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang akan menganggu tidur pitra-putrinya.

Mereka pun sampai di _Mansion_ , Taeyong membawa anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas di kereta dorong memasuki _Mansion_. Hari sudah mulai senja rupanya.

Di dalam _Mansion_ ia disambut oleh Yuta dan Doyoung serta anak-anak mereka. Lihatlah si gembul Daniel yang begitu aktif di umur 7 bulannya dan si cantik Hyoje yang sedang asik di pangkuan Doyoung.

"Hai Taeyong-ah." Sapa Yuta yang sibuk dengan Daniel yang tengah bermain di gendongannya. "Ma..Ma..Ma.." Daniel berusaha meraih perhatian Yuta dengan memeluk ibunya itu seperti Koala. _'Astaga mereka lucu sekali'_ kekeh Taeyong dalam hati.

"Si kembar sudah tidur?" tanya Doyoung sambil menyusui Hyoje dengan ASI botol. "Yaa mereka kelelahan Doyoungie. Aku duluan ke atas Doyoung, Yuta." Kata Taeyong lalu langsung masuk kamarnya.

Kedua ibu muda itu mengangguk mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk pergi ke kamar lebih dulu, mereka tahu betapa kelelahannya namja manis itu.

Taeyong memasuki kamarnya dan memindahkan anak-anaknya ke ranjangnya agar tidur mereka lebih nyaman. Ia merunduk dari posisi duduk selonjornya untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan kedua anaknya.

Ia tersenyum dengan wajah lelah namun menghangat hatinya. Mencium kening kedua buah hatinya dengan haru. "Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian." Lirihnya.

Taeyong membatasi guling di sekeliling buah hatinya agar mereka tidak terjatuh jika berpindah posisi, bagaimana pun juga ranjangnya bukan kasur lantai, ranjangnya cukup tinggi.

Ia berpikir untuk mandi untuk menghilangkan penat hari ini. Maka ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritualnya.

Namja manis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Saat ia membuka kaos putih menyisakan stagen yang melingkari bagian dada hingga perutnya.

Ia memandang tubuh kurus di bayangan cermin itu. telapaknya mulai meraba dari wajahnya yang tirus dan tampak kelelahan karena memang ia jarang istirahat karena menjaga kedua buah turun ke lehernya yang putih dan meraba tulang selangkanya yang sangat menonjol.

Ia membuka stagennya yang selama ini menutupi dadanya yang membesar. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya stagen itu, tampaklah tubuh aslinya yang selama ini di puja suaminya. Sangat indah, itulah yang Jaehyun katakan.

Pandangan Taeyong jatuh pada sebuah luka melintang di bagian perut bawahnya, ia merabanya. Sebuah senyuman terulas mengingatnya. Dari sini... dua buah hatinya lahir.

Perjuangan begitu besar yang sudah ia lewatkan dan tidak berarti sia-sia. Walau pun saat itu juga Taeyong kehilangan nyawanya sekali pun, ia rela. Asal buah hatinya bisa menghirupkan oksigen di dunia ini.

Taeyong melanjutkannya membuka keseluruhan kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Lalu ia membuka hordeng dan tampaklah _bath up_ megahnya. Ia menuangkan _aromatherapy_ ke dalam _bath up_ yang sudah terisi air hangat itu dan mulai merendam tubuhnya dalam air hangat itu.

* * *

Pintu kamar Jaeyong itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan busana _casual_ -nya. Namja berwajah malaikat itu berjalan mendekati ranjang, dimana dua buah hatinya itu sedang tertidur.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan menatap dua wajah malaikat itu. wajahnya yang kelelahan tadi menjadi berseri melihatnya. "Mengapa kalian seperti _Mom_ kalian, hm? Selalu berhasil membuat lelahku hilang walau hanya melihat kalian?" monolognya sambil mengelus pipi lembut David.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Taeyong yang hanya menggunakan _Bathrobe_ -nya saja, namun orang yang baru saja datang itu belum menyadari keberadaan Taeyong.

"Jaehyunie?" panggil Taeyong. Orang yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu menoleh dan menatap Taeyong dengan senyumnya. "Ah, kau baru habis mandi _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, kau sendiri sudah dari tadi?" tanya Taeyong balik. Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong lalu membantu membantu mengeringkan rambut istrinya itu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana pemotretan tadi?" tanya Jaehyun lalu dia membiarkan Taeyong memakai baju.

"Berjalan dengan lancar, anak-anak juga tidak rewel."

Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Taeyong saat istrinya itu sudah selesai berpakaian, "Bagus kalau begitu."

Taeyong mengusap punggung tangan suaminya yang berada di atas perutnya. "Hei, kau semakin kurus _hyung_." Protes Jaehyun.

"Nanti juga gemuk kalau anak-anak berhenti meminum ASI." Taeyong masih sibuk dengan riasannya. Bahkan kini ia menggunakan _lipbalm_ di bibir tipisnya.

"Tanpa memakai benda itu kau sudah cantik _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun. "Aku menggunakan ini karena bibirku kering, bukan karena ingin terlihat cantik" sanggahnya.

"Ya ya ya..." Jaehyun memasang wajah mengalah. "Kau sudah makan _hyung_?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi juga jam makan malam." jawabannya membuat Jaehyun menajamkan tatapannya, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

"Kau ini kebiasaan ya _hyung_. Kalau begitu ayo keluar." Ajak Jaehyun.

"Jangan sembarangan Jae, anak-anak bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"oh ya benar." Jaehyun menepuk keningnya. Ia melupakan kedua buah hatinya, astaga.

Taeyong melepas pelukan Jaehyun membuat wajah tampan suaminya itu cemberut. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tubuh segarnya. "Lebih baik kau mandi Jae, kau habis latihan kan?"

"Aku sudah mandi di ruang latihan tadi sebelum pulang, jadi jangan khawatir." Jawab Jaehyun sambil duduk dipinggir kasur menghadap Taeyong.

"Mereka tidur sangat lelap, kita tidak bisa membangunkannya." Kata Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk. Mereka sekarang merasa bingung ingin turun buat makan malam.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Masuk." Teriak Jaehyun agak pelan.

Pintu terbuka dan tampak magnae mereka disana. "Apa aku mengganggu _hyungdeul_?" tanyanya.

"Ani Jisung-ah, masuk lah jangan dipintu. Ada apa?" tanya balik Taeyong. Jisung berjalan mendekat ke arah dua kakaknya itu.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu _hyungdeul_ dibawah untuk makan malam." Kata Jisung memberitahu. "Ah begitu kah? Tapi Davy dan David masih tidur." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjaga David dan Davy. _Hyungdeul_ ke bawah saja." Ucap Jisung.

"Tidak bisa, kau juga harus makan Jisung." Jawab Taeyong tidak setuju dan diangguki Jaehyun.

"Kebetulan aku sudah makan tadi sebelum pulang, jadi hyung bisa mempercayaiku ok." Jawab Jisung. "Benar kau sudah makan?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

Jisung tersenyum geregetan, "Iya _Mom_ , Jisung sudah makan." Jawab Jaehyun seolah mengikuti David dan Davy.

"Baiklah baiklah, _Mom_ percaya." Jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum geli. Jaehyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut Jisung sebelum keluar.

"Baiklah,kami titip Davy dan David ok."

"Yo~"

* * *

"Maaf buat kalian nunggu lama." Kata Taeyong sambil duduk di kursi diikuti Jaehyun. Member lain yang sudah menunggu hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , kami baru saja menunggu juga kok." Ucap Mark.

"Iya, masakannya juga baru jadi kok." Timpal Jaemin.

"Maaf kalo aku hanya bisa masak soup dan rasanya nanti aneh yaaa, soalnya baru belajar masak." Kata Yuta tidak enak hati. "Masa sih tidak enak?" tanya Hansol tidak percaya, ia pun menyendokkan kuah sup itu dengan sendok kecil untuk mencicipi.

Yuta menatap suaminya itu khawatir. Wajah Hansol yang tadinya datar menjadi lebih sumringah. "Ini enak kok, udah cocok banget kok jadi istri dan ibu yang baik." Godanya di akhiri _wink_. Yuta merona sambil memukul pelan Hansol yang menggodanya. Sungguh ia malu jika harus di goda di tempat umum seperti ini.

Semetara member lain hanya memasang ekspresi datar mendengar gombalan Hansol. "Ya sudah silahkan makan...kalian sudah lapar kan." Akhirnya Doyoung memecah suasana yang sempet hening itu.

Semua member mulai makan dengan lahap dengan hidangan yang dibuat Yuta dan Doyoung walau tidak begitu banyak.

"Buat pemula ini sudah bagus kok Yut, hanya garamnya kurang sedikit lagi." komentar Taeyong saat ia mencoba sup yang dibuat Yuta.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuta yang baru saja akan menyuap. Ia menatap Taeyong sebentar meyakinkan. Taeyong mengangguk memastikan. Sebagai yang sudah _pro_ dengan urusan dapur tentu saja Taeyong tahu, dan baginya masakan Yuta ini sudah cukup bagus untuk ukuran seorang pemula. Sepertinya teman se- _Line_ -nya ini sudah mau belajar untuk menjadi pribadi yang sedikit berbeda.

"Iya, enak kok _hyung_." Timpal Jaehyun dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Kau ini tahu apa sih Jae! Kamu kan bisanya makan doang, gak tahu rasa, yang penting makanan!" kata Ten.

 _Jleb_

 _'Kok rasanya nancep ya...'_ batin Jaehyun. Tapi yaa mau gimana lagi udah kenyataan kok kalo dia ini member yang paling banyak makan.

"Sudah jangan banyak ribut, ini lagi makan tahu." Kata Taeil kalem.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Ya walaupun _hyung_ _line_ banyak yang santai di lantai bawah, yang sibuk paling _magnae_ _line_ yang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah mereka.

Jaeyong pun memilih ke kamar mereka karena anak mereka sepertinya masih tertidur pulas. Jisung sendiri sudah masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mereka pulas juga." Kata Jaehyun dan memandangi wajah damai anak-anaknya. "Ya, mungkin mereka kelelahan karena tidak dapat tidur siang... untungnya sih tidak rewel." Jawab Taeyong.

"Tapi mereka pasti akan aktif tengah malam _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun. "Pasti..namanya juga bayi Jae." Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, Jae...akan ada proyek apa lagi di _SM_? Lama sekali rasanya aku tidak latihan." Tanya Taeyong penasaran. Jelas saja semenjak abis lahiran ia diharuskan untuk vakum latihan agar tubuhnya tidak kelelahan. Lagian kasihan anaknya kalau ia dipaksa untuk latihan, nanti tidak ada yang mengurus.

"Satu bulan lagi _hyung_ juga akan ikut latihan lagi. pelatih bilang sih kita akan di debutkan tahun depan, jadi tentu saja kita akan lebih aktif lagi di tahun ini." Ucap Jaehyun mengingat penjelasan pelatihnya tadi.

Mendengar kata debut, entah kenapa pikirannya langsung dipenuhi banyak hal. Tentang karirnya nanti, kepopuleran mereka, reaksi _fans_ dan _netizen_ , kisah cintnya bersama Jaehyun dan juga...anaknya.

Jaehyun yang melihat istrinya terdiam dengan raut wajah sedikit _stress_ itu pun mengernyit. " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong. Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Davy dan menyingkirkan guling itu.

"Jaehyunie, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengelus rahang tegas suaminya itu dan menatap mata jernih di bawahnya.

Jaehyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Ia menatap ke dalam mata bulat _favorite_ -nya, melihat iris hitam yang menawan itu."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan _hyung_?" tanyanya. Namun Taeyong tak menjawab, ia belum bisa mengatakannya. Ia hanya belum sanggup jika harus mengatakannya pada Jaehyun, dia tidak mau membebani pikiran suaminya itu jika akan tidur. Karena ia tak mau justru suami tampannya itu tidak bisa tidur.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya istrinya itu belum mau cerita. Jaehyun tau ia tidak bisa memaksa, maka dari itu yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memeluknya dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan kelembutan, berharap bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja...percaya padaku _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, chingu! Lama nih aku dah gk cuap-cuap...kemaren2 apdet epep malah cuman ngasih TBC doang wkwkwk. BTW aku bawa sequel LIP nih versi JAEYONG! Haaaayoooo JAEYONG SHIPPER MANA SUARANYA?! :V

Aku tahu kok ini kapal paling berlayar yaa...

Jadi ada yang penasaran gk nih sama nih cerita? Kalo ada tolong review yaaa karena review kalian semangatkuh chingu*cieilah

Klo ada yng bingung sama jamannya, ini waktu mereka masih SMROOKIES yaaa...jaman SR15B jadi masih pada ingetkan? Wkwk

Jangan tendang aku karna Jahe disini dah jadi bapak yaaa kawan-kawan salahin aja Jahenya yang napsuan sama Taeyong Umma.

Dan buat ff dan pair yang lain tenang aja...bakal aku lanjut kok tapi harus semedi dulu wkwk jadi maap klo lama dan mian klo ada typo bertebaran.

Segini aja dulu deh...

Salam Johntenny


End file.
